Simba
Simba is the protagonist of the Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. Personality As a young adult, Simba's personality takes a shift, becoming melodramatic and fearful - a direct result of Mufasa's death. Because he believed his father's demise was ultimately his fault, Simba felt unworthy of ruling the throne, hinting at signs of insecurity and low self-esteem, in addition to becoming reluctant to ever face his past. It wasn't until he met and obtained guidance from the wise mandrill, Rafiki, that Simba would learn that the past is important, and should be looked to as a means to learn from mistakes, but never as a reason to prevent one's self from moving on in life. In spite of this, Simba was also willing to partake in more easy-going hobbies, such as loafing around with Timon and Pumbaa. The Lion King While going through the desert he passes out from heat exhaustion. A flock of buzzards attempt to eat him but Timon, a meerkat, and Pumbaa, a warthog chase the buzzards away and find Simba's unconscious body. They take Simba to the edge of the jungle where Timon splashes water in his face. When Simba regains consciousness he thanks them for their help and they offer to let him stay with them, as Simba was an outcast like they were. They teach Simba about their life in the jungle, and about their motto "Hakuna Matata", which means "no responsibilities, no worries." Simba takes this to heart and survives by eating bugs. But they also teach him a very important life lesson, how to put your past behind you, which would become a key role later on in the young prince's life. Timon & Pumbaa Simba makes occasional appearances in the Timon & Pumbaa animated TV series. This includes one episode in which Timon drags him out to try to revive Pumbaa's lost memory. In the episode "Congo on Like This", Timon and Pumbaa suspect that Simba may have reverted to his carnivorous nature. The episode "Shake Your Djibouti" features Simba again where Timon and Pumbaa are forced to train Simba to protect them from a laboratory monster. In another episode, he appears only as a cardboard cutout. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Simba is now a mature adult and he and Nala have a daughter, Kiara. Though he's shown to be a loving father, he's also concerned and over-protective of Kiara, due to his life experiences as a cub. One day Simba lets his daughter out to play with Timon and Pumbaa to watch her. Unknown to Simba, Timon and Pumbaa begin to argue about bugs and Kiara slips away from them unnoticed. The Lion King 1½ Simba proves to be a handful, as he scales tall and dangerous trees and swims over waterfalls, not caring about the danger he is in and Timon's frantic efforts to discipline him. As a teenager, he has beaten Timon in every kind of bug eating contest, along with a snail slurping contest that is shown. He also has a tendency to wake up at night, thirsty or "needing to go" and in one scene, he mentions that he had a "bad dream", either about his father's death or getting killed in the stampede trying to get to safety, leading to him sleeping beside Timon and Pumbaa. Category:The Lion King characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Yellow Category:Disney male characters Category:The Lion King Category:Animals Category:Disney characters Category:Disney animated films Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:The Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Main Protagonists